The Hardest One Yet
by CriminalMindser
Summary: A killer who's managed to outsmart the BAU team for 6 months. 23 victims, no leads, a dead case. Particularly hard on Prentiss who almost caught the unsub on one occassion but let him get away and witnessed him murder a victim. All character fic. Review!


**My first criminal minds fic. I've written many fics but this is my first for this show. I love CM especially Prentiss. This is a fic for all of the character but if you like Prentiss then this is definitely the fic for you. I'm thinking of adding Prentiss/Morgan too cause I love them together so yeh, just enjoy. Thanks. Read and review!!!**

It was something they never expected. An unsub smarter than any of them. An unsub who was always one step ahead. An unsub who made no mistakes. An unsub that had managed to confuse and bewilder every member of the BAU. An unsub who could outsmart them for this long. It had been 6 months, 23 victims, no creditable leads, a dead case and each member of the BAU's life put on hold.

The case hit close to home with every member of the team. Sure, it was a case, just like every other. But there was something about this one that was consequently the most imperative issue in the team's lives, one that they were imminent to get control over and stop. The case was especially hard for one member of the team though, SSA Emily Prentiss.

_4 months before – 5__th__ victim_

It was the first and only time the team had made it to the scene on time. The 5th victim Katy Steele was still alive. The team was able to think ahead of their unsub and they found out where he was hiding. Once they arrived at the scene they had no time to sit around and take things casually. It was a high risk situation, they needed to get in their quick. Instead of a siege of FBI agents, Agent Hotcher decided it would be better if just one member quietly snuck inside the house to catch the unsub by surprise, instead of rampaging in and causing him to kill his victim early and escape. Agent Hotcher turned to the one member of the team who he knew was always a good help in these kind of situations.

"Prentiss, you're going in", he said, tossing her an FBI flack jacket. And she was quick to put it on. She wasn't scared, she knew she had to get in their quick, no buts, no arguments, even if she did think Morgan or Hotch would be better in handling the situation. She never questioned Hotch or his decisions, or herself for that matter and if he was confident enough to let her go in alone then she knew she was capable.

"Hotch are you sure?" Morgan said, strapping on a vest of his own, "We're looking at a really smart unsub here, do you really think it's a good idea to let her go in alone?"

"Yes I do", he quickly replied, "If we all go in he might spook, we don't want another dead victim, our main priority is to get her out and catch this guy. Our only chance is with Prentiss".

"Ok", Morgan nodded.

"Ok I'm ready", she said, tucking her gun into the back of her pants.

"Go in around the back, and when you get a visual on the unsub and the victim let us know, we'll move in as soon as it's safe", Prentiss nodded anxiously as she listened to Hotch's instructions, "And Prentiss".

"Yeh", she replied.

"Be safe, don't do anything stupid, if you get into any trouble just give us the signal", he said, knowing that she liked to take these kind of situations into her own hands even if it meant putting herself in danger.

"I will sir", she said, giving him a confirming nod. She headed in the direction of the house, creeping towards the right hand side.

"I hope we get this son of a bitch", Morgan said quietly to Hotch.

"Yeh me too", he replied.

"This is a dangerous man Hotch", Morgan said, "Are you sure it was the right idea to put Prentiss in?"

"No", he replied, "I can never be sure. But I have absolute faith in her and her abilities, we've just got to trust that she can handle it. And I think she can".

"I just don't want her to get hurt", Morgan said, concerned.

"I know. Neither do I".

They both stood beside eachother, arms crossed, looking serious. Hotch had the radio up close to his mouth, ready to hear word from Prentiss and Morgan was standing ready, gun fastened close to the hip, bulletproof vest, all ready to charge in through the door if Prentiss needed him.

They waited anxiously for a few minutes until they finally could hear something through the radio.

"Prentiss", they both called into the radio.

"Yeh", she replied whispering, "I got a visual on Katy, she's in the back bedroom, east side of the house".

"Ok, great work Prentiss", Hotch said, a small smile lighting up his face, "What about the unsub"?

"I haven't got a visual on the unsub yet", she replied, disappointedly, "Sorry Hot".

Just before she could finish her sentence a tall, black figure wrapped his body around her from behind, using his hand to cover her mouth, wrapping his arm tightly around her neck almost as if to choke and a short, sharp and cold blade resting on her throat.

Morgan and Hotch could hear commotion and a struggle on the other side and then immediately panicked.

"Prentiss", Hotch called out, "Prentiss can you hear me".

Morgan waved over the rest of the squad team, ready to get in their fast.

Meanwhile Prentiss was trying to struggle her way out of his grip but with a sharp blade rested firmly on her neck it was a bit difficult. She squirmed and tried to make as much noise as she could with her mouth covered. It was a shame she couldn't reach her gun.

All Hotch could hear on the radio was a bit of static and Prentiss's screams, although he couldn't identify them as that.

"Prentiss", he tried again. But nothing.

**Ok so this is first chapter I was intending on it to be longer but I want to see what everyone thinks first. Just so you are all aware after the next chapter its going to skip back to 6 months, I just wanted to go back to the 5****th**** victim to show why it had special significance to Prentiss. There's a lot more coming. If you have any suggestions or anything please let me know because I'm really just making this up as I go. And please, read and review!!!!!!!!! Thanks.**


End file.
